nuestras nuevas aventuras
by divita de taisho
Summary: Bueno hola este en mi 1 fic y se trata d las aventuras q tinen inu y kag desde q ella regreso al sengoku tambien tinen romance y es puro inuxkag XD si les guta comenten
1. Chapter 1

Nuestras nuevas aventuras

1 Cáp. reencuentro

**Era sengoku**

Hoy se cumplen 3 años... 3 años en los q no te veo...3 años en los q no sé nada de ti...3 años de pura soledad. Durante estos 3 años he pensado en ti siempre pienso en ti, te extraño más de lo q imaginas , sin ti me siento vació como si no tuviera alma como si no tuviera nada , porque no tengo nada tu eres mi todo mi mundo mi sueño pero ya no estás mas junto a mí.

A pesar d los años no pierdo la esperanza d q regresaras a mi... cada tres días voy al pozo con la esperanza d poder verte otra vez se q regresaras lo sé por q tu naciste para conocerme y yo nací para ti... pero ahora q me pongo a pensar creo más bien yo nací para enamorarme perdidamente de ti...keh no puedo creer y yo el gran inuyasha me enamorara d una simple humana por segunda vez.

Hay mi querida kagome todavía recuerdo esos días en los q era feliz solo por el simple hecho d estar a tu lado, de verte sonreír, d verte feliz... pero hoy no soy ni la sombra de lo q era solo me mantiene vivo la esperanza d saber q un día regresaras a mi... keh tan solo mírame aquí en una rama del árbol sagrado esperando un milagro ósea a ti.

-inuyasha baja d hay es hora de comer perro tonto-me dijo shipo

-voy enano - le digo y luego le pego

-por q hiciste eso-

-me provoco y ya no molestes y camina-

-eres un aprovechado inuyasha, ya verás cuando me vuelva más fuerte me las pagaras- me dijo el enano ese mientas se sobaba el chichón.

-keh-fue mi única repuesta mientras caminábamos a la casa d sango y Miruku

Apuesto q te hubiera encantado ver su boda y el nacimiento de ese odiosa gemelas q siempre me están molestando y d su nuevo bebe...

Al llegar q casa d Miroku las gemelas se me tiraron enzima como d costumbre para agarrar mis orejas como odio q hagan eso.

-inu inu inu- repetían las dos mocosas mientas tiraban d mis pobre orejas en estos momentos extraño tus abajos

Después de comer sango y Miroku tenían que lavar y colgar la ropa y decidí acompañarlos de todos modos no tenía nada mas q hacer.

Mal idea mala idea acompañarlos sus odiosas hijas no dejaban de jalarme las orejas.

-inu inu inu-

-eres su juguete favorito- me dijo el escuincle ese

-sango Miroku hagan algo con estas gemelas-

-niñas las orejas no- dijo Miroku pero no hacía nada por quitármelas

-lo siento inuYasha-

haaaaaa como me molesta q digan eso y no hagan nada por quitarme a estas ge... ese olor.

-ataquen al zorrito-dije mientras le tiraba a shipo esos dos mosticos

Corría lo mas pido q me lo permitían mis piernas... sabia q regresarías a mí.

**Época actual**

Hoy es el día de mi graduación debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy ya q no estas aquí con migo hace tres años q me aleje de ti... ese día fue el más doloroso d mi vida el saber q te fuiste q mas nunca te vería.

Después de la entrega d los diplomas y de hablar un rato con mis amigas regrese a casa justo con mi familia, por alguna razón hoy tenía un presentimiento muy raro no sé que es o porque.

Cuando llegamos al templo sentía q algo me llamaba y ese algo era el pozo…fui hacia él.

-Un mundo sin ti…pero inuyasha…quiero… ¡VERTE!- pensé de repente sentí una brisa mire el pozo y vi el cielo

-¿kagome?- me dijo una voz de mi mama

-mama- le dije sin voltear – el cielo- se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-mama… yo…- pero me interrumpió

-kagome está bien-

Yo hacen ti le di un abrazo y sin pensarlo me lance al pozo

**Era sengoku**

Cuando llegue el pozo dude unos segundos…keh de tanto que he soñado esto … pero metí mi mano dentro del pozo y cuando sentí otra mano cálida y más pequeña q la mía no dude mas esa eras TU te subí con delicadeza y por fin te vi tu bello rostro escuche tu bella voz pidiéndome perdón y te abrase

En eso llegaron los muchachos me separe de ti con a regaña dientes para q los fueras a saludar. Fuimos a la aldea en la cual se organizo una fiesta por tu regreso. Ya era de noche así q nos fuimos a casa d sango y miroku para descansar… aunque general mente duermo él una de las ramas del árbol sagrado tengo una habitación en casa de miroku.

-nos alegra tanto q haya regresado señorita kagome-dijo miroku

-si –dijeron sango y shipo

-tía kagome tío inu- dijeron las mocosas mientras se acercaban a mi orejas

-no niñas el tío inu no le gusta q le jalen sus orejitas- dijiste mientras las cargabas para q no se acercaran a mi

-keh al fin alguien hace algo lo único que hacen estos inútiles es pedir perdón y no hacen nada- dije mientras todos me miraban con cara d pocos amigos

-nunca cambias verdad-me dijo kagome con una de sus sonrisas

-no nunca – dijeron miroku shipo y sango

-que quieren decir con eso ingratos?- les dije

-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A- dijiste con ese tonito q solo quería decir una cosa –abajo-

Todos rieron mientras yo me encontraba estampado contra el piso cosa no extrañaba

-tonta-dije en voz baja

-ota ves ota ves-dijeron las gemelas y tú me miraste con una mirada tierna

-inuyasha no quieres complacer a estas lindas bebe a?- me preguntaste con una vos aparentemente dulce

-por favor kagome por lo q mas quieras no- te suplique

Te reíste justo con los demás. Como extrañaba tu risas

-ok no te hare nada-dijiste con una sonrisa

-buuuu-dijeron las mocosas haciendo un puchero

-keh-

-Señorita kagome me parece q va a tener q dormir con inuyasha ya q las demás habitaciones están algo indecentes- dijo miroku mientras sango y shipo retenían la risa

-queeeee- dijimos los dos mientras nos poníamos rojos, por q mas q te extrañe y tenga confianza contigo me daba algo de pena hacer eso…

-como escucharon de todas formas kagome regreso para casarse contigo o no ¿?- dijo sango con una enorme sonrisa

Kagome y yo nos miramos y los dos estábamos mas rojos q un tomate… esta sería una noche largaaaa

-vamos sabemos que quieren pasar tiempo a solas-dijo Miroku poniendo su cara de prevé...

-haaaaaa-grito kagome me sobresalte y la mire interrogante-mirokuuuuuuuuuu eso que tocas no es de sangoooo-dijo mientras corría hacia mi

-Miroku eres hombre muerto- dijimos sango y yo mientras nos acercábamos a él para terminar con su viva como se le ocurre tocar a mí... este a kagome

-tío y mama chistosos-dijo una de las gemelas

-por favor sanguito fue un error inuyasha amigo no dejarías a esas pobre criaturitas sin padre y a sango viuda-dijo Miroku el cual se encontraba acorralado por sango y por mi

-kagome por queno sales con los mocosos un momento-dije

-mi quiero ver- dijeron las gemelas

-fuera-les dije con cara si de "si no salen los mato"

-jejeje si ...este vamos niños...-dijo kagome nerviosa

20 min después, me encontraba caminando con kagome hacia nuestra habitación para dormir, después del incidente con Miroku todos estábamos cansados bueno, Miroku y sango… Miroku por los golpes y sango por golpearlo yo casi no lo toque porque si me acercaba mucho a él sango era capas de golpearme a mí también.

-Extrañaba esto sabes- me dijo kagome con su mirada perdida al frente.

-¿Qué? ¿El ver pelear a esos dos?-pregunte extrañado.

-No tontito-dijo mientras reía.

-Keh entonces-

-Extrañaba el estar aquí contigo, con mis amigos, pasar tiempo justos como en los viejos tiempos-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba del brazo, podía sentir como me sonrojaba por eso voltee mi cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Llegamos a mi habitación y los dos nos quedamos parados en frente de la puerta sin decir nada ni hacer nada.

-Van a entrar o se quedaran afuera toda la noche –dijo Shipo que se dirigía a su habitación que estaba al lado de la mía

-Cállate enano-dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba dejando a Kagome y a Shipo de tras de mí.

A pesar de que yo no pasara mucho tiempo en la casa mi habitación era espaciosa con un futón(creo que haci se llama),con dos ventanas que tenían vitas al jardín de la casa en el cual los hijos de Sango y Miroku jugaban esas dos ventanas estaban estratégicamente colocadas para que yo pudiera ver quien pasa por hay , eso únicamente era útil en los días de luna nueva que eran los únicos días q dormía en la casa, también tenía un armario no se para que Sango mando a hacerme uno si no tengo nada guardar hay creo que ella también sabía que Kagome regresaría algún día y también contaba con una pequeña área para tomar el té esa idea fue de Miroku ya q las gemelas siempre jugaban al frente de mi cuarto, normalmente en un día de descanso ellas juegan hay y nosotros tomábamos el te mientras hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Kagome ¿pasas o no?-le pregunte al darme cuenta que no entraba.

-He si voy-dijo mientras entraba y serraba las puertas corredizas detrás de ella.

Al darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos solos en el cuarto me puse nervioso y estoy seguro que me sonroje, ella solamente se dedico a pasear por todo el cuarto, estudiándolo, analizándolo, viendo todo lo que había en él a pesar de que no era mucho , se detuvo en la pequeña área de té y sonrió.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte al ver que se quedo parada hay un rato sin hacer nada.

-No nada…así que ahora tomas te en tu tiempo libre?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Keh claro q no tonta eso solo esta hay para cuando las gemelas quieran jugar allá afuera-dije señalando las puertas que se encontraban cerradas-y nosotros nos sentamos, abrimos las puertas para haci poder verlas-.

-Ho ya veo-dijo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía al futón.

-Kagome-la llame

-Si dime-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Me alegra que regresaras te extrañe mucho-dije sin mirarla mientras me sentaba en mi esquina preparándome para dormir.

Pude escuchar su risita y unos pasos, luego de eso siento que me da un beso en la mejilla. Cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos chocolates y su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-Inuyasha por que no duermes a mi lado ha? No crees q ya estamos grandecitos para esto? tanto tu como yo sabemos que regrese solo para estar contigo el resto de mi vida- me dijo muy sonrojada.

-Keh-fue lo único q dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía al futón, me acosté y cerré los ojos.

Pude oír su suspiro y sentí como se acostaba a mi lado para luego recostarse en mi pecho mientras nos cubría con la manta, eso me gusto la verdad estaba desenado que hiciera eso, lo único q hice fue abrazarla por la cintura y luego de eso solo dormimos mientras disfrutábamos el momento.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté el sentir que alguien me estaba moviendo con delicadeza ,cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a kagome la cual traía puesto el traje de sacerdotisa y el pelo suelto, me percate de que algo se movía detrás de ella y antes de darme cuenta tenia a las gamellas tirando de mis orejas.

-Kagome quítamelas-dije algo malhumorado.

-Está bien pero que carácter- dijo mientras reía-Runa Yuna vengan sabes que al tío Inuyasha no le gusta que hagan eso-

-Keh… y ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-Desde hace 20 minutos más o menos, sango me dio esta ropa para q me cambiara y me dijo que te despertara por que ya es hora de comer- me dijo mientras le arreglaba la coleta a Yuna.

-Bueno andando que tengo hambre-

-Si- dijeron las tres mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor

-Kagome por cierto se puede saber por qué no trajiste rame no sabes lo que extraño comer eso-dije despreocupado-no sé porque no trajiste rame si sabias que volverías.

-Inuyasha-me dijo con una dulce voz.

-¿Que quieres?-

-COMO SE TE OCURRE PENZAR EN RAMEN EN ESTE MOMENTO HACE TRES AÑOS QUE NO ME VES Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES AL DEPERTAR ES PREGUNTARME POR EL RAMEN-me dijo gritando y aparentemente molesta-ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO jum- y se fue hacia el comedor mientas yo me encontraba como a cinco metros bajo tierra.

-Tío bobo-dijeron Yuna y Runa

-¿Pero que te paso Inuyasha?-pude escuchar la voz de Shipo-y ¿donde está Kagome?

-Esta manera de atacar a Inuyasha es muy conocida eso quiere decir que la señorita está bien, pero se encuentra molesta-escuche decir a Miroku

-Cállense- les dije o más bien les grite mientras me levantaba… esa mujer me las va a pagar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gacias por sus comentarios ^^**

Cap. 2

Esa mujer me va a oír, voy caminando molesto por el pasillo para entrar al comedor y de repente escucho unos gritos, esos gritos eran de Kagome no me puedo equivocar, cuando comencé a correr para ver qué es lo pasaba y en eso veo a Sango corriendo con las gemelas y el bebe en bazos.

-Inuyasha ve a ayudar a kagome- me dijo sango muy agitada.

-¿Por qué? Sango, ¿qué le paso a la señorita Kagome?-pregunto Miroku mientras la revisaba con la mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida.

-No hay tiempo de preguntas, Inuyasha ve corre-

Antes de que ella terminara esa frase yo ya estaba corriendo para ver que le ocurría a Kagome, cuando llegue al lugar donde se encontraba ella lo que vi fue a un enorme ogro el cual tenía a kagome atrapada en una de sus manos.

-Suéltala maldito-le dije mientras sacaba mi colmillo de acero.

-¿O si no que?-

Ese maldito ogro se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso y de lastimas a kagome, no espere tres años por ella para que ese estúpido ogro me la arrebatara, salte y le corte el brazo con mi espada par poder liberar a Kagome, apenas la libere la agarre de la cintura y la puse en tierra.

-¿Kagome estas bien verdad?-pregunte algo preocupado y examinándola para asegurarme de no tuviera nada.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, termina con él-

-No es necesario que me lo digas, viento cortante-ese estupido ogro quedo hecho cenizas-Kagome ¿que fue lo que paso por que ese ogro te estaba atacando?-le pregunte.

-No lose, solo recuerdo que cunado llego grita algo sobre la hija de Taiki- me respondió.

-¿Quién es Taiki?-

-Taiki era un poderoso guerrero que justo con Midoriko luchaba contra los demonios y moustros- dijo una voz que parecía venir de mi hombro.

-Hola pulga Mioga- dijo kagome acercándose a mi hombro derecho.

-Ho señorita kagome que gusto verla, ¿cuando regreso?, amo Inuyasha ¿por que no me dijo que la señorita kagome había regresado?-

-Porque no te había visto Mioga, aja pero ¿quien ese tal Taiki?-

-Vera amo Taiki era un guerrero muy poderoso que luchaba con Midoriko contra los demonios y moustros que…-

-Algo así ¿como la mano derecha de Midoriko?- lo interrumpió Kagome.

-Así es señorita, vera el junto con Midoriko eran muy poderosos, temidos por los demonios y respetados por los humanos, pero escuche que Taiki dejo a Midoriko porque había formado una familia y debido a eso se retiro, pero por desgracia fue acecinado por unos demonios que querían venganza-

-Pero no entiendo, si se supone que el vivió en la época en que la perla fue creada quiere decir que eso paso hace mucho tiempo-dijo kagome algo confundida-entonces su hija debió haber muerto hace mucho-

-Si eso es verdad-concordé con Kagome.

-No estoy muy seguro de porque ese demonio decía eso-dijo Mioga.

Después de eso fimos a comer, le reclame a Kagome por los abajos que me dio sin razón aparente, pero me arrepentí de so ya que ella se molesto me dejo enterrado bajo tierra y se fue con Kaede a recoger plantas medicinales. Yo me encontraba en l rama de un árbol, esa mujer siempre se molestaba sin razón, pero voy a vengar ya vera, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Como me puedo vengar de Kagome…

-Inuyasha-me llamo Miruku

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondí sin mirar

-Cuéntame ¿que le hiciste a la señorita Kagome?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia monje, mete en tus asuntos quieres-

-Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda- no ves que la señorita Kagome regreso solo por ti y tu la heces molestar el segundo día-

-No es mi culpa que esa mujer se moleste por todo-

-Tienes que tenar más tacto con las mujeres-cuando dijo eso me baje de un solo salto del árbol y me le puse al frente.

-Miroku como vuelvas a tocar a Kagome donde no debes te juro que te mato, entendiste-le dije mirándolo de un modo acecino.

-Cálmate Inuyasha que yo no me refería a eso hombre- me dijo Miroku muy nervio-lo que quiero decir es que tienes que ser mas amable con ella y mas cariñoso-

-Keh voy a hacer nada de eso hasta no vengarme por los abajos que me dio-

-Aja y ¿como vas a hacer eso?-

-Pues esperaba que me dieras una idea-

Miroku puso una mirada picara y se carcajeo. Después de una larga charla con ese monje pervertido, tenia el plan perfecto, Kagome se arrepentiría de haberme hecho eso. En la noche cuando nos fueras a dormir empezaría mi plan. Kagome y la anciana Kaede llegaron a la hora del almuerzo.

Me encontraba afuera de la casa, estaba acostado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados esperando que me llamaran a comer, en eso escucho a alguien salir de la casa, abro un solo ojo para ver quien era y pues si era Kagome.

-Inuyasha es hora de comer vamos-me grito desde puerta.

No le pensaba responder, si ella quería que fuera a comer tenia que venir aquí.

-Inuyasha-

-keh- pero en cuanto digo eso siento que alguien me jala pelo y cuando abro los ojos veo que es ella quien lo hace, sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba molesta.

-¿Qué te hace gracias ha?- cuando ella dijo eso estalle en risa, era tan divertido verla molesta, ya quería que llegara la noche para ver la cara que iba a poner.

-Idiota jum- dijo mientras se iba molesta.

-Idiota tu-dije mientras me seguía riendo, cuando vi que se iba al lado contrario donde estaba la casa fui hacia ella, la cargue y la coloque en mi hombro derecho como si cargara un costal de arroz, ella iba pegándome en la espalda pero se reía.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, ya iba a empezar la diversión. Kagome entro y se recostó en el futon, me acerque y la agarre del brazo obligándola a que se parara.

-Inuyasha per…-no puedo terminar porque la estaba besando, como deseaba hacer eso desde que la vi, tardo unos segundos en corresponderme pero en cuanto lo izo me sentí el hombre más feliz, sentir sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo era una sensación extraordinaria, intensifique mas el beso, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, la tome de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi, fui bajando y bese su cuello, pero me acorde de lo que Miroku me dijo.

**Flash back**

-Mira Inuyasha si te quieres vengar de la señorita Kagome tengo el plan perfecto- me dijo Miroku con su voz de pervertido- tu lo que quieres es que ella se moleste y te pida perdón ¿no?-

-Si supongo- dije algo confundido, no entendía lo que Miroku me quería decir.

-Entonces déjala con las ganas, eso las pone de verdad molestas pero terminan disculpándose lo quieran o no- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Dejarla con las ganas ¿de que? Miroku no entiendo- me estaba confundiendo.

-Hay Inuyasha déjala con las ganas deja que se caliente un poco y luego vete- me dijo con una mirada picara, la cual entendí a la perfección.

**Fin del flash back**

Estaba besando su cuello y empecé a acariciar su espalda le quite la parte de arriba del su kimono y me deleite con la vista, pero no me podía dejar llevar no y no, me tenia que vengar, puede notar que Kagome estaba caliente y era mejor que parara ya, por que si no me podía dejar llevar. Con un movimiento rápido la acosté y le sujete las muñecas me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-A esto llamo dulce venganza-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y antes que pudiera decir algo salí corriendo del cuanto y me monte en el árbol mas cercano, me estaba muriendo de la risa al ver por la ventana la cara de Kagome estaba roja de ira.

-Inuyasha-grito y juraría que toda la casa se estremeció con su grito

Cáp.5

Kagome salio echado chispas del cuarto, me causaba mucha gracia verla enojada, camino hacia el árbol en donde yo estaba y me dijo que bajara si quería seguir vivo, baje de un salto y me le puse en frente.

-¿Que pasa pequeña te molestaste?-le dije burlón

-Eres un idiota Inuyasha, como se te ocurre hacer eso ¿ha?-

-Me pareció divertido hacerlo y lo fue sabes, pero aquí entres nos… pues… este… el que se quedo con las ganas fui yo-dije muy apenado, pero que mas daba ella uno de estos días seria mi mujer, mi compañera, mi esposa.

-Así que el pobre perrito se quedo con la ganas-dijo en un tono muy seductor para mi gusto, ella tramaba algo, se acerco a mas a mi y rozo sus labios con los míos cuando la iba a sujetar de la cintura para besarla ella se aparto riendo.

-Parece que el truco te salio al revés-dijo con una risa burlona, así que la pequeña quería jugar, en un movimiento rápido la tome de la cintura y la bese, justo en el momento en el que el beso se ponía mas intenso se escucharon unos gritos y hubo un pequeño temblor, Kagome se separo algo asustada por el grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto mientras se aferra a mi pecho

-No lo se, pero sea lo que se va a arrepentir por interrumpirnos- lo que dije al parecer le causo gracia por que soltó una pequeña risa.

-Inuyasha Kagome-esa era la voz de Sango- un demonio esta atacando la aldea-nos dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Kagome ve por tus flechas y tu arco- le dije al oído y después descice el abrazo.

-Sango será mejor que tu y los niños se mantengan alejados de esto- ella solo asintió y se fue, supuse que a buscar a Yuna, Runa y Otaru.

-Inuyasha vamos- me llamo Kagome.

-Si, ven sube- me agache para que subiera a mi espalda, cuando la tuve bien sujeta partí. Hacia la aldea.

Cuando llegamos puede ver a la gente corriendo asustada pero no veía ningún demonio, de seguro estaba escondido por que lo podía oler, baje a Kagome y le dije que sacra a los aldeanos de aquí ella solo asintió y fue, no me gustaba la idea de separarme de ella ya que no sabia donde estaba el demonio, cuando me digne a detallar la aldea me di cuenta que algunas cabañas estaban en llamas y otras destruidas, tenia un mal presentimiento sentía que nos observaban.

-Inuyasha en el cielo- escuche la voz de Shipo detrás de mi, cuando subí mi mirada para ver el cielo pude ver a un demonio con apariencia humana de cabellos largos y negros, una armadura parecida a la de Sesshomaru y una espada que despedía un gran poder demoníaco, lo raro es que estaba hay sin mover un solo músculo mirando a un punto fijo, dirijo mi vista a ese punto y lo único que veo es a kagome ayudando a los aldeanos a escapar , miro de nuevo al demonio y me doy cuenta que esta preparando una especie de rayo con su mano derecha apuntándole a kagome.

-Kagome corre- le grite mientras corría hacia ella, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar yo ya la había cargado y alejado de ese lugar, cundo el rayo impacto contar la tierra me di cuenta que eso era lo que causo el temblor que sentí antes ya que cunado impacto contra la tierra creo una especie de onda expansiva que sacudió todo el lugar.

-Pero que medio demonio tan entrometido- dijo el demonio que se encontraba a pocos metros de mi, cundo me di cuneta de que solo estábamos a unos metro puse a Kagome detrás de mi la protegería con mi vida.

-¿Porque estas atacando la aldea¿-le pregunto Kagome.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia mocosa- después de decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno aqui esta la conti XD**

Cáp.6

-Inuyasha Kagome ¿estan bien?-pregunto Shipo.

-Si Shipo estamos bien- repondio Kagome.

-Amo Inuyasha amo Inuyasha-

-¿Qué paso Mioga? Oye ¿como llegaste aquí?-

-A es yo estaba con Shi… amo ese no importa lo que le quería decir es que ese demonio es Kaito – dijo muy serio.

-¿Kaito? y ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Pues vera amo Kaito es el hijo de un legendario demonio, que era muy conocido tanto por humanos como por los demonios por sus grandes poderes, en una ocasión Kaito lucho al lado su padre y de padre

-¿Con mi padre?-lo interrumpí.

-Si, el lucho al lado de su padre y de Sesshomaru pero eso ya hace mucho tiempo pero me sorprende verlo aquí y atacando una aldea es no solía hacer eso, tal ves Sesshomaru sepa porque esta aquí- dijo mas para si mismo que para nosotros.

-Y ¿porque Sesshomaru?- interrogo Kagome.

-El señor Sesshomaru y Kaito eran muy buenos amigos si se les puede llamar así-

-¿amigos?-preguntamos Shipo Kagome y yo.

-Algo así ellos se entrenaron juntos de jóvenes, es muy raro que Kaito apareciera en esta región después de tantos años y mas raro aun que un ogro buscara a la hija de Taiki- dijo la vieja pulga que caminaba de un lado a otro en el hombro de Shipo- Amo Inuyasha me tengo que ir-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte sin darle mucha importancia

-Voy a ir a ver a Totosay a ver si el sabe que es lo que esta pasando, Shipo ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Si - respondió el pequeño zorrito

-Como quieran tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dije mientras caminaba en dirección la casa.

-Inuyasha espera no me dejes, Mioga si averiguan algo nos dicen- escuche decir a Kagome- espérame-

-Keh-

En el camino a la casa Kagome me tomo del brazo, yo solo veía la luna maldición dentro de tres días seria luna nueva, por lo menos ya no me sentiría solo ya que Kagome estaría conmigo, durante todo el camino estuvimos callados solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Kagome pretendia ir a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Sango y Miroku pero no la iba a dejar ella y yo teniamos algo pendiente, la carge tipo nupcial y la lleve directo a nuestra habitación.

-Inuyasha ¿que estas haciendo?- dijo mientras reía.

-Arreglo nuestras cuentas pendientes- dije con una sonrisa.

Ella solo se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?-interroge algo molesto.

-No nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Keh- dije mientras la bajaba y abría la puerta del cuarto. Pero al entrar percibi un aroma extraño alguien estubo aquí –Kagome espera afuera- dije serio.

Cundo entre me pude me di cuenta que quien entro buscaba algo ya que las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas, pero lo raro que los otros dos kimonos de sacerdotisa estaban tirados en el piso.

-¡Ha! Mis cosas- dijo Kagome molesta mientras entraba.

-¿Quién te dio esos otros kimonos? Oye no te acabo de decir que no entraras- la agarre del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Me los regalo la anciana Kaede-

-Salte-dije algo chocante.

-Pero mira como están mis cosas- se soltó de mi agarre y fue a recoger sus ropas para ponerlas en el armario, pero se detuvo en seco y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué buscas?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Mi ropa no esta-dijo con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? Pero que dices si están aquí tiradas- dije algo extrañado.

-No Inuyasha me refiero a la ropa de mi época la que tenia puesta cuando regrese, no esta- dijo mientras buscaba en todo el cuarto.

-Ho ¿segura que no esta?- pregunte caminado asía el armario- Pues no aquí no están.

-No no están en ninguna parte-camino de un lada a otro.

-Hay Kagome deja el drama solo es ropa- dije mientras me sentaba en pose india, que dramática son las mujeres.

-Inuyasha no te da curiosidad por saber ¿Quién entro?- se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-Pues si, pero no dejo rastro su olor solo se percibe en el cuarto- me pareció raro que el olor del quien entro no se percibiera afuera.

-¿pero por que se llevaría mi ropa?-lo dijo mas para ella que para mi, se levanto y fue asía el armario- Inuyasha ¿Qué es esta cajita?- me voltee para ver de que cajita habla y me sorprendió ver que en sus manos tenia una peque caja de madera con una "k" dorada en la tapa, es no era cualquier cajita.

-¿pero como llego hay? Dámela- dije mientras me paraba a toda prisa para quitársela pero ella fue más rápida y se aparto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunte serio

-En esa esquina del armario-me dijo señalando hacia el interior del armario- pero dime ¿Qué es?-

-No es nada y ya dámela que es mía- intente quitársela pero.

-Abajo- maldito conjuro.

Cuado me levante del suelo puede ver que ella había abierto la cajita y saco de ella una cadenita dorada con un dije de corazón del mismo color, esa cadena me le regalo ella cuando peleamos contra kaguya, siempre que me sentía solo abría la cadena sola para ver esa pequeña imagen de Kagome que se encontraba dentro de ella, mas que todo cuando era luna nueva pasaba todo el día con la cadena me hacia sentir que Kagome estaba cerca de mi.

Me percate que a Kagome se le salieron unas lágrimas, me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-Tu… tu… siempre la has tenido- dijo entrecortada yo solo asentí- yo pensaba que la habías perdido- levanto su rostro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolates que me hacia perder la razón.

-Keh no seas tonta como voy a perder algo tan valioso- dije muy bajo pero sabía que ella me había escuchado.

-Inuyasha- dijo mi nombre y luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-¿me la podrías prestar?-

-Con tal de que no la pierdas- dije con una sonrisa se la quiete de las manos y la coloque en su cuello.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y empezó a besarme con deseo.

** Espero que les gustara ^^ bye kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

holaaaaa perdon por la demora es que no tenia compu D: espero que les gsute :p

Cap 4 :

La competencia

La noche trascurrió tranquila Kagome y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancia, a media noche ella salió a ver las estrellas o al menos eso me dijo, me estaba estresando tenía ya más de 15 minutos afuera, salí a ver por que tardaba tanto y la muy tonta se quedo dormida, estaba sentada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados me acerque a ella y la cargue con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la recosté en el futon me acosté a su lado y la arrope con la sabana.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días Kagome había regresado MI Kagome regreso y estaba a mi lado durmiendo, sonreí y abrí los ojos para verla se veía tan linda durmiendo con mucho cuidado la recosté en mi pecho y la abrase por la cintura, ella solo se acurruco en mi pecho y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Desperté cuando escuche unas risitas al mi alrededor cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días dormilón- me dijo.

-Hola tío Inu- me dijeron las gemelas que se encontraban al lado de Kagome.

-Hola Kagome hola niñas del de-no pude terminar la frase porque Kagome me estaba pellizcando en el brazo-buenos días hermosas pequeñas-dije algo nervioso porque Kagome tenía esa mirada de "o eres amable o besas el cuelo" y la verdad no tenía ganas de visitarlo hoy.

-Inuyasha ya es hora de almorzar vamos párate- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba.

-¿Almorzar? ¿Cuanto dormí?-

-Toda la mañana te la pasaste durmiendo intente despertarte pero fue imposible- me respondió Kagome muy tranquila.

-Tengo hambre- fue lo único que dije.

-Que raro- dijeron las tres con un tono sarcástico.

Fuimos hacia el jardín trasero ya que Kagome quería revivir esos días en los comíamos al aire libre, la comida estaba deliciosa después de comer Kagome, Sango y Shipo fueron a jugar con las gemelas Miroku y yo las observábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Inu Inu jugar jugar, papa papa jugar jugar - todas se nos acercaron.

-Keh no voy a jugar con ustedes- ni loco jugaría.

-Porque tienes miedo de perder-dijo una sonriente Kagome.

-Claro que no tonta- keh nunca perdería contra unas humanas débiles.

-Pues juguemos Sango y yo contra ustedes dos-

-Mami y tía ganan- dijeron las dos niñas.

-Keh ya lo veremos mocosas-

-Y ¿a qué supone que vamos a juagar?- pregunto Miroku.

-Bandera bandera- respondieron las gemelas.

-Y ¿eso qué es?- interrogo Kagome.

-Es un juego que Shipo les enseño, consiste básicamente en buscar una bandera, cada equipo tiene una bandera la tienen que esconder para que el enemigo no la encuentre el equipo que encuentre la bandera del otro gana- explico Sango.

-Suena divertido- dijo Kagome.

-Suena a que les vamos a ganar- le dije.

-Sueña con eso-dijo Sango.

-Porque no mejor ponemos las banderas en la cima de una montaña el que suba primero y baje con la bandera gana- dijo Miroku.

-Me parece bien- dijimos Sango Kagome y yo.

Después de caminar 20minutos a la montaña más cercana Shipo se transformo y coloco las banderas en la cima de la montaña, debo admitir que la esa montaña es bastante alta pero de todas formas no es reto para mí.

-Bien las banderas ya están en su lugar- dijo Shipo al bajar.

-Está bien que empiece el juego-dije

Miroku, Sango, Kagome y yo nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones y comenzamos a escalar, después de 20 minutos escalando todos estaban algo cansados menos yo, me volteaba cada cinco minutos para asegurarme que Kagome estuviera bien cuando la vi estaba ayudando a sango que se notaba algo cansada me giro de nuevo para ver al frente y veo un destello entre los arboles agudizo la vista para ver que es y me doy cuanta que lo que brilla es un especie de dardo que se dirigía hacia Kagome.

-Kagome agáchate- le grite y pude ver como se agachaba justo a tiempo y el dardo se incrustaba en el árbol que estaba detrás.

-Ha no es gusto estuve punto de darle, eso es trampa no se vale-dijo una voz algo chiñona cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia esa voz vi a una niña no más de 6 años tenía el pelo negro recogido con dos colas una a cada lado de su cabeza con un quimono largo blanco adornado con flores rosadas lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo lo raro es que parecía que tenían brillo propio.

-Eres un tramposo hanyou casi le doy no es justo no es justo- dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-Deja los berrinches Sakura- dijo Kaito**__**-pareces una niñita de cinco años-

-Porcino te has dado cuenta en estos momentos tengo cinco años- dijo la mocosa esa mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya déjense de tonterías quienes son ustedes y ¿Por qué intentan dañar a Kagome?-dije molesto.

-No la intentaba dañar intentaba matarla o por lo menos dejarla inconsciente pero por tu culpa falle-dijo mirándome mientras hacia un puchero- así que no queda de otra nos llevamos a la sacerdotisa-

-Keh eso será sobre mi cadáver niñita- saque a colmillo de acero y me coloque en frete de Kagome y sango.

-Mmm con que quieres jugar bien juéguenos- después de decir eso una extraña luz la rodeo cuando se disipo la luz la niñita de seis años ya no estaba se había trasformado en una mujer alta, su cabello era largo y el kimono blanco que tenía solo le cubría lo necesario-querido hermanito me presta tu espada-

-Toma y ya te dije que no soy tu hermano- dijo Kaito mientras le lanzaba la espada que tenía en su espalda.

-Gracias- dirigió su mirada a Kagome y luego a mí, cuando me vio sus ojos brillaron pego un chillido y desapareció- que bellas yo quiero unas así que suerte tienes dos en uno tienes el novio y la mascota resuelta- siento como alguien me toca las orejas y cuando veo era Sakura que estaba detrás de mí.

-Sakura que se supone que estás haciendo- grito Kaito.

-Pero es que mira mira mira son tan lindas y peluditas pero si…no no no pero y si no tampoco son muy tiernas- y siento como la loca esta muerde mis orejas, me la quito de encima y me pongo detrás de Kagome.

-Kagome esta niña está loca- le digo mientras me escondo detrás de ella.

-Esta niña tiene nombre y uno muy lindo por cierto- dijo la loca.

-Ya quieres dejar las estupideces- dijo Kaito.

-Bueno bueno poro no te enojes-dijo Sakura mientras se empuñaba su espada- vas a pelear o vas a seguir escondiéndote detrás de esa niña-

-¿A quién le dices niña?-dijo Kagome molesta mientras se acercaba a Sakura la tome des brazo antes de que hiciera lago tonto tres años y siguiendo tan impulsiva.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes tu arco y flechas?-le pregunte y ella solo negó con la cabeza- entonces ponte detrás de mi-

Kagome y Sango se colocaron detrás de mí y Miroku y yo nos preparamos para pelear.

-Hey tu niña ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Kaito mientras señalaba a Kagome.

-Kagome ¿para qué quieres saberlo?-dijo Kagome

-Solo para estar seguro Sakura vámonos-

-Pero yo quería Jugar-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero-bueno será otro día mi amor nos vemos luego orejas de perro- luego se acerco tan rápido a mí que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me beso en la mejilla.

Kagome agarro a colmillo de acero e intento golpear a Sakura la cual desapareció y apareció al lado de Kaito sacándole la lengua a Kagome, yo seguía en shock.

-El próximo será en la boca querido- dijo y me giño un ojo.

-Tu le das a él un beso en la boca y será lo último que hagas en tu vida me entendiste- grito Kagome la cual estaba roja por la ira.

Sakura y Kaito desparecieron en una nube de humo, Kagome se volteo muy molesta con colmillo aun en sus manos me la extendió y la tome ella solo se volteo y siguió subiendo la montaña.

-¿Kagome a dónde vas?- pregunte con algo de miedo cuando me gire para ver en donde estaban Sango y Miroku me di cuenta que no estaban, Kami estaba yo solo con esta mujer en medio de una montaña.

-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo sin mirarme.

-No seas tonta no tienes tus armas como te vas a de…fen- ella se volteo cuando le dije eso así que no pude decir nada más porque su mirada me daba mucho miedo-emmm te acompaño-fue no único que pude articular.

Estuvimos caminado por una hora en esa montaña sin rumbo alguno yo sabía que ella ya se había perdido desde hace mas de 30minutos pero no dije nada, ella se detuvo y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol yo camine hacia ella y me le puse en frente.

-Kagome no te enojes-le dije mientras le acariciaba la majilla.

-No estoy molesta contigo es que-ella serró los ojos y se dejo acariciar me acerque y rose mi labios con los suyos para unirlos en un beso fue tierno y lento nos separamos poco a poco y puede notar en su mirada ese sentimiento que era…

-No me digas que estas celosa- lo dije mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, estaba seguro que ella estaba celosa.

-Yo no esto jum- se volteo y empezó a caminar-solo déjame- yo me puse en frente de ella y le sonreí.

-Cállate y bésame tonta- ella solo sonrió e izo lo que le pedí.


	5. Chapter 5

Después del beso nos sentamos bajo el árbol más secano, ella me hablo todo lo que había hecho en los estos tres años de su escuela de cómo su hermano había y de cómo había crecido de los múltiples intentos que hacían sus amigas para conseguirle sitas a las cuales ella siempre se negaba y también me hablo de lo mucho que me extraño y que le hice mucha falta cuando se sentía sola, yo solo le prestaba atención mientras le acariciaba el cabello Kagome estaba recostada en mi hombro y cuando me voltee para ver por que estaba tan calla me di cuenta que se quedo dormida.

-Keh tonta- la cargue con delicadeza para no despertarla pero no funciono por que empezó a abrir los ojos.

-vamos a casa quiero dormir-dijo se acurruco en mi pecho y volvió a serrar los ojos.

Sonreí ante eso y empecé a caminar, ya estaba saliendo de la montaña pude notar a lo lejos a una persona no se distinguía bien porque es de noche y está cubierto con una capucha solo lo ignore y seguí caminando cundo le pase por el lado vi como dejo caer algo.

-Cuídala mejor es peligro que ellos tengan eso agrádese que se los robe- cuando me voltee para ver porque me dijo eso me di cuenta que no estaba y en el suelo estaba la ropa de Kagome la que se habían robado, que habrá querido decir con eso ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, Kagome se movió en mis brazos y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa por que te detienes?- me pregunto.

-Mira-le dije mientras le hacía señas con la cabeza que mirara hacia abajo.

-Mi ropa pero ¿Cómo?- dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo y recogía su ropa.

-No lo sé un tipo raro la tiro hay y dijo que la te cuidara mejor y que era peligroso que ellos tuvieran esto- respondí.

-¿Qué me cuidaras mejor?-

-Bueno dijo: cuídala mejor supongo que se refería a ti no a la ropa-

-¿y quién era?-

-No lo sé cuando me voltee para verlo ya no estaba y no hay rastro de le ni tampoco percibo su olor desapareció-

-Ya veo- se vía muy pensativa-¿ellos quienes? A ¿Quien se refería?-

-Ni idea…Kagome-

-Dime-

-Tengo hambre-

-Hay Inuyasha-dijo y suspiro- ven vamos a casa a comer-

-Sube así llegaremos más rápido- me agache y ella se monto en mi espalda paso sus manos por mi cuello y me abrazo.

Llegamos a la casa y todo estaba listo para cena, Runa y Yuna se sentaron al lado derecho de Kagome y yo a su izquierda, es sorprendente que en tampoco tiempo ese dos niñas se hayan encariñado tanto con Kagome y Kagome con ellas, pero supongo que se debe que Sango y Miroku siempre les hablaban de ella de buena y generosa que es y a esas mocosas le agrada el hecho de cuando Kagome dice abajo yo me estampo contra el piso.

-¿Inuyasha en que piensas?-me pregunto Kagome.

-No en nada-

Después de la cena Kagome fue a dormir a los niños y solo quedamos Miroku Sango y yo.

-¿Y bien Inuyasha?-pregunto Sango.

-¿y bien qué?- pregunte molesto conocía las miradas en sus rostros tramaban algo.

-¿cuando le puedes a la señorita Kagome matrimonio? – dijo Miroku y estoy seguro que me puse tan rojo como mi aroi.

-¿O vas a esperar que ese tal Kaito y Sakura se la lleven para hacerlo?- dijo Sango con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

-Keh claro que no y dejen de hacer preguntas totas-

-No son tontas querido amigo o ¿es que no quieres estar casado con la señorita Kagome?-

-Keh cla…ro que si pero… es…que no sé como pedírselo- dije mirando el piso.

-Solo pídeselo y ya preferiblemente hoy su boda ya está pautada para dentro du una semana-dijo sango muy tranquila y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que la boda ya está pautada? – pregunte con ojos como platos.

-Si bueno Miroku y yo estamos organizando todo- respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunte asombrado.

-Desde que Kagome volvió- respondieron los dos.

-Vamos dale ese hermoso anillo y pídele matrimonio- dijo sango una enorme sonrisa.

-Si eso vo… espera como sabes de ese anillo ¡¿has estado registrando mis cosas?- dije gritando

-Jejeje ha pues yo veras-dijo sango mirando el suelo-¡Kagome, Inuyasha quiere pedirte algo!-grito salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Mmm interesante- dijo Miroku mirando a un punto X- bueno es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió- y salió corriendo-

Como eso dos sabían de ese anillo me las van a pagar, le avía pedido a Totosai hace un año que me hiciera ese anillo era de acero, tenía un diamante y están garbadas las iníciales de Kagome y mías, pero mi pregunta es en qué momento eso dos metiches lo encontraron si estaba guardo en un pequeño cofre debajo de una de las tablas del piso de mi cuarto, estaba a punto de pararme a buscar a Sango y Miroku para interrogarlos cuando entro Kagome.

-Sango me dijo que me estabas buscando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-He pues yo… veras… tú y… espérame aquí-Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y en camino me encontré con Sango y Miroku los mire de manera acecina y seguí mi camino, cuando llegue a mi cuarto fui hacia el armario y lo rodé me agache para quitar la tabla del suelo y sacar el cofrecito que se encontraba escondido abajo lo guarde en mi manga y regrese corriendo hacia donde estaba Kagome.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto Kagome cuando me vio entrar.

-Eso no importa acompáñame- la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al árbol sagrado al llegar ahí solté su mano y estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo malo Inuyasha?-pregunto mirando fijamente.

-No para nada es solo que yo- enmudecí por que su mirada esta clavada en la mía-Kagome sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y eso pero también sabes que eres lo más valioso que tengo- ante mis palabras Kagome sonrió ampliamente y me miro de manera muy tierna-quiero pasar el reto de míos días contigo y pues- saque el pequeño cofrecito de mi manga y lo abrí mostrándole el contenido a Kagome- sabes lo que significa verdad- dije desviando mi mirada y con las mejillas rojas.

-Sip pero si no me lo preguntas tú no te voy a responder- me volteé para verla y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Keh mujeres Kagome ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos se humedecieron y unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando le iba a preguntar por que lloraba ella me abrazo.

-Claro que quiero- me dijo levantando su mirada para verme, la mire con ternura y me fui acercando poco a poco para besarla empezó como un beso lento y tierno pero luego se transformo en uno mas agitado y lleno de deseo por parte de los dos, la abrase por la cintura y ella me abrazo el cuello.

-¡Tortolos eso se hace en la noche de bodas!- nos separamos por el comentario de Miroku y tanto Kagome como yo estábamos rojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí monje?-dije gritando y muy enojado.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha es que Sango me mando a buscar a Kagome para medirle el vestido-dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué vestido?-preguntamos Kagome y yo.

-El de novia obviamente y tu Inuyasha tienes que probarte tu traje no vamos a dejar que te cases con esa ropa-

-¿Sango ya tiene el vestido?-pregunto Kagome muy asombrada.

-Si estoy seguro que le va a encantar pero será mejor ir Sango quiere arreglar unos detalles de la boda- dijo Miroku caminando tranquilamente hacia la aldea.

-Pero si Inuyasha me lo acaba de pedir- dijo Kagome

-Si pero Sango empezó con los preparativos desde que usted regreso-

-Pero pero- dijo Kagome titubeando mientras camina al lado de Miroku.

-¡Kagome!- le grite ella volteo y le hice una seña con la mano para que viniera- ¿no se te olvida algo?-

-¿Ha?-dijo

-El anillo mujer- grite obstinado saque el anillo y se lo coloque.

-Wao Inuyasha es hermoso- dijo mientras examinaba detenidamente el anillo-KHxIT nuestras iníciales están bello no tu eres tan bello- me beso y me abraso.

-Que les parece si hablan de eso en el camino como no llegamos rápido a la aldea Sango me va a matar- dijo Miroku quien nos veía de lejos

-Keh tú te callas que yo voy cuando yo quiera-tome a Kagome de la mano y empezamos a caminara hacia la aldea.

Me alegra que Sango se haya tomado la libertada de organizar la boda ya que haci Kagome y yo nos casaríamos lo antes posible, pero la iba a matar por enviar a Miroku a interrumpir el momento, hice mi mano puño y golpee a Miroku en la cabeza.

-Oye-se quejo.

-Keh te pasa por metiche-


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaa bueno perdón por tardar tanto ^^ de verdad perdón seguro me quieren matar e.e es que he estado muy ocupada de verdad perdón espero que les guste la conti :P gracias post *-*

La boda

Ya han pasado dos semanas y hoy es el gran día, el día en que me caso con Kagome, las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido casi no veía a Kagome porque ella estaba muy ocupada con Sango preparando todo.

Mi traje para la boda ere idéntico al que yo tengo rojo solo que este es negro y los bordados de las mangas son blancos y el de Kagome bueno no se la muy tonta no me lo dejo verlo porque según ella es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda.

Por suerte en todo ese tiempo no hubo rastro de ese tal Kaito y de la niña loca.

-Inuyasha ven aquí- escuche la voz de Kagome.

-keh- me baje del árbol donde me encontraba y fui a donde estaba ella, estaba en el patio de la casa de Miroku donde iba a ser la fiesta todo estaba decorado avían dos mesas grandes en las cuales se iban a colocar la comida y todo eso, las mesas tenían una sábana blanca encima y encima de ella una morada oscura que era más corta que la blanca, en cada esquina del patio habían pequeños arbolitos, los cuales tenían un lazo morado y en el medio del patio había un gran árbol y en el suelo alrededor de él se encontraban unas velas, supongo que en la noche las penderían ya que la fiesta era en la noche, de sus ramas colgaban cintas de diferentes colores muy bonitas.

-Inuyasha ven necesito tu ayuda- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-He si dime-

-Mira toma esto- me entrego el extremo de un cuerda- hay en las esquinas del techo hay unos clavos primo ata este extremo a esa esquina -dijo señalando el extremo derecho de la casa- luego lo atas a la copa del árbol, bueno no exactamente en la copa copa un poquito más abajo- dijo mientras señalaba el árbol que estaba en medio del patio- y después lo atas a la otra punta del techo-.

-Está bien- dije tomando la cuerda- pero ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?-

-Porque en esta cuerda vamos a guindar esos faroles- me respondió señalando unos faroles que estaban al lado de Sango, no me había percatado hasta ahora que en el patio estaba Sango, la anciana Kaede y unas aldeanas más.

-Ha ok- subí al techo y ate la cuerda al clavo que estaba en este, luego salte y lo enrolle en el árbol a una altura que me pareció la correcta y por ultimo ate el otro extremo de la cuerda al extremo izquierdo del techo, ate la cuerda de manera que no quedara tan floja para que el viento no la moviera tanto, baje del techo de un salto y me puse en frente de Kagome- listo-.

-Muy bien gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa y me beso en la mejilla- puedes ir a ver cómo le va a Miroku-.

-Si claro, para ser el día de tu boda no pareces estresada ni nerviosa- dije en tono de burla.

-Inuyasha a los 15 años vieja en el tiempo hacia el pasado y conocí a un mitad bestia que me quería matar- dijo y se rio- si eso no me puso los nervios de punta menos esto además te soporto todos los días y lo voy a hacer todos los días de mi vida y eres la persona más estresante que conozco- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ja ja muy chistosa-

-bueno bueno anda a ver como le va a Miroku pero te quiero aquí en menos de 30 minutos-

-si si- salí corriendo hacia el árbol sagrado ya que es ahí donde nos casaremos, después de todo hay nos conocimos, hay nos hemos peleado, hemos pasado buenos ratos, ahí fue donde le pedí matrimonio y además Kagome me conto que su papa también se le declaro a su mama en ese lugar, por eso es lugar perfecto para la boda, cuando llegue vi a mucha gente con rosas en las manos incluyendo a Miroku y también había una pila de rosas al lado del árbol sagrado, el cual tenía una cinta blanca alrededor de su tronco que decía "Inuyasha y Kagome" en negro al frente de este había una especie de mini altar, en varias de sus ramas tenia faroles los cuales supongo que prenderán luego y por ultimo había un camino de velas hacia el altar.

-Inuyasha amigo ¿como te va?-pregunto Miroku el cual se acercaba a mí.

-He bien… Kagome me mando para ver como va todo-

-Ha todo va bien solo nos falta poner el camino de pétalos-

-Eso explica las rosa-

-Ja si, por cierto dile a la señorita Kagome que Shipo no ha llegado todavía-

-Ok bueno me voy Kagome solo me mando a ver como iba todo- antes de que pudiera responder yo ya estaba corriendo camino a la casa.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió tranquila solo faltaban 20 minutos para la boda, Miroku y yo ya estábamos listos pero a Kagome le faltaban unos detalles o algo haci, como las mujeres estaban tardando nosotros decidimos adelantarnos, llegamos y casi toda la aldea estaba ahí, y en la primera fila estaba la loca de Karen y su amigo rarito.

Karen era una mujer bajita de pelo negro y lizo y su amiguito era alto de pelo negro y corto, ella y el otro el cual nunca recuerdo el nombre porque siempre se lo anta cambiando por otro, llegaron a la aldea hace dos años, y se hicieron buenos amigos nuestros.

-¿Que hace la arpía y ese aquí? ¿Qué no estaban de viaje?- le pregunte a Miroku mientras pasamos por el sendero de pétalos.

-¿arpía? A te refieres a Karen y a Jack-

-¿Jack?-

-Si ese es nuevo nombre-

Pasamos a su lado y los dos movieron su cabeza a manera de saludo, me situé en mi puesto frente al altar y Miroku fue a buscar a Kagome, en eso la bruja se me acerco.

-Cúrela- le dije a modo de saludo.

-Cariño no puedo creer que te cases- dijo con su vocecita chillona.

-Ja ni yo sompesa sorpresa- dijo Jack que salió detrás de Karen.

-Jakie me debes dinero- dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué apostaron esta ves?- le pregunte.

-Ha nada importante que tu nunca en contrarias a una mujer, cosas sin importancia-

-Como es posible que me cambiaras por una mujer- dijo Jack muy dramático y se recostó en el hombro de Karen a "llorar".

-Si si deja el drama y déjenme tranquilo-

-Está bien cariño-

En eso llego Sango con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es la hora-

En eso llega Miroku con Kagome, ella tenía una hermoso y raro quimono parecía a los que usaba en su época, era de color blanco ajustado en la parte de arriba y con un lazo negro, se veía tan hermosa su pero estaba recogido en una cola alta y en la cual tenía una rosa blanca y sostenía un ramo de flores.

La ceremonia ocurrió transcurrió con tranquilidad y era la hora de la verdad.

-Inuyasha Taisho ¿aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tú esposa?-

-Obviamente por eso estoy aquí ¿no?- dije

Escuche la risa chiñona de Karen y recibí malas miradas por parte de Sango, Miroku y Kagome.

-Y usted Kagome Higurashi ¿aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu esposo?-

-Si acepto- dijo mientras se giraba un poco para agarrar un anillo que tenia Shipo en una un cojincito me pregunte a qué hora el enano avía llegado, pero me puso feliz saber que estaba aquí, Kagome coloco el anillo en mi mano y me giño en ojo.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia- antes de el tipo ese terminara la frase yo ya estaba besando a Kagome.

Espero que les gustara y de verdad I am sorry ^^ de verdad si tiene ideas me pueden decir pliss XD jajajaja jaja chau cuídense kiss 333


End file.
